à la villa de Sachiko
by tara1990
Summary: yumi passe ses vacances a la villa de sachiko
1. Chapter 1

Salut à toutes et à tous !

Voici ma première fic

Classée M car il y aura des scènes explicité

ceci est un Yuri, ceux qui n'aiment pas, passez votre chemin, Une dernière précision

En vous souhaitant une très bonne lecture, place au premier chapitre !

* * *

><p>chapitre 1<p>

Ceci se passe à la maison d'été de la famille Ogasawara.

Yumi se leva et descendis à la cuisine, ou une délicieuse odeur sans échappais. Elle entra dans la cuisine.

Puis-je vous aidez a préparé le déjeuner

La bonne sursauta et se vira

-Mademoiselle Yumi vous le savez je serais un crime de vous laisser faire le travaille d'un domestique

-Oui mais….

-Il y a pas de mais ! Aller donc réveiller mademoiselle Ogasawara

-Avec plaisir

Avec un grand sourire elle sortie de la cuisine. Elle gambada jusqu'à la porte de son onee-sama et frappa. Aucune réponse! Elle ouvrit la porte et entra

*chuchote* excusé-moi je rentre

Yumi s'approcha du lit, elle regarda le visage angélique de Sachiko avec passion. Yumi sortie de ses rêves et se colla au lit.

-Onee-sama réveille-toi! Il est leur de se lever

*ce tourne de l'autre côté* unhhhhhh

-ONEE-SAMA! Il est 8h levez-vous*secoue Sachiko*

Sachiko se redressa dans son lit regarda Yumi dans les yeux. Yumi restas perplexe au regard de sa grande sœur. Rosa Chinensis attrapa la main de Yumi et la tira contre elle. Yumi se laissa tiré en se demandent se qu'elle vous les faire.

-Yumi je veux rester au lit

* pousse un soupir*Onee-sama il est tard et le déjeuner saura bientôt prêt

*tire Yumi pour qu'elle s'assoie sur le lit* non je veux rester la. *Sachiko posa une main sur la cuisse de Rosa Chinensis en bouton et la caressa*

*surprise* Onee-sama!

Sachiko rapprocha son visage de celui de Yumi et lui donna un baiser

-Restons au lit tout les deux ma petite Yumi

-Onee-sama il ne faut pas

*embrasse de nouveau Yumi* laisse-moi faire *elle monta sa main vers la culotte de Yumi*

Non onee-sama ce n'est pas bien

Sachiko caressa la chatte de sa petite sœur par-dessus la culotte

*gémis* ah onee-sama ne fait pas sa

-C'est ta première fois ma petite Yumi *l'embrasse de nouveau*

*la regarde d'un air gêner * oui

*glisse sa main sous la culotte et caresse le clitoris* Alors je vais t'apprendre

Sachiko étendit Yumi sur le lit et lui enleva son t-shirt. Elle commença à lécher le ventre de Yumi. Sachiko monta vers les seins de Yumi, elle les téta avec ardeur ….

Sachiko continua de caresser les seins de Yumi Elle glissa sa main vers les cuisses. Yumi gémis quand la main de son onee-sama touche sa cuisse. La sensation étais tellement délicieuse que Yumi ne se retenais plus et arrêta de se débattre. Sachiko glissa ses doigt entre les cuisses et monta vers la culotte, elle mit sa main sous la culotte et commença à caresser le clitoris pour qu'il se gonfle. Yumi poussa un petit crie.

-Yumi ça va?

*regarde Sachiko avec désir* Oui onee-sama

*se met un air demandeuse* pourrais tu me caresser toi aussi

*toute timide* oui onee-sama

Yumi glissa ses mains sous la nuisette de sa grande sœur et caressa son ventre et ces hanches. Elle monta ses mains vers les seins pour les masser. Sachiko s'arrêta et se redressa et enleva sa nuisette et sa culotte. En suite elle enleva le pantalon de Yumi. Après elle se pencha et retira la culotte avec ses dents. Yumi deviens rouge, elle était toute timide et gêner.

-Tu va voir ma petite Yumi. je vais te donner plein de sensation forte que tu ne pourras oublier. *prend un air supérieur

-*se sentent toute petite et désemparer* onee…. Sama

Sachiko c'étendit sur Yumi et lui mangea les seins avec passion. Pendant que Yumi gémissais, Sachiko se descendit pour être au niveau de la chatte de Yumi. Elle commença à lécher avec ardeur. Yumi poussa des cris, prit par le plaisir.

-Yumi tu es toute mouiller

-Onee-sama sait embarrassent

-N'est pas honte. Ta chatte est rosée et tu es délicieuse

Sachiko écarta les petites lèvres de Yumi et continue à lécher avec plaisir. Elle enfonça sa langue a l'intérieur, se qui fit poussé un crie de plaisir à Yumi. En suite elle ressortie sa langue et enfonça deux doigt a l'intérieur. Elle continua de stimuler Yumi jusqu'à ce qu'elle jouisse. Après elle embarqua à cheval sur Yumi et commença à la Lécher entre les jambes. Yumi fit de même à son onee-sama. Sachiko poussa un petit gémissement. Elles continuèrent de se lécher et de se passer le doigt jusqu'à se qu'elles eurent un orgasme en même temps. Après cette folle aventure elles se couchèrent sous la couette, face à face et main dans la main.

-Tu as aimée pas petit Yumi

-Oh oui onee-sama! On va pouvoir recommencer

-Mais bien sur

*Yumi relève la tête* le déjeuner

*tire Yumi pour qu'elle se recouche* dormons encore un peu

*Un grand sourire* youi

Sachiko se colla à Yumi et elle s'endormirent dans les bras une de l'autre.


	2. Chapter 2

Yumi et Sachiko se leva quelques heures plus tard, elles descendirent en bas, elles entrèrent dans la cuisine.

je pensais que vous ne descendriez pas toute suite! J'ai mis votre déjeune dans le frigidaire, dit la servante aux deux jeunes filles

merci, rétorqua Yumi gênée

Yumi et son onee-sama prirent place à la table, tandis que la servante leur déposa leur assiette devant elles. Yumi avant les yeux pétillant en regardant Sachiko manger. Elle ne trouvait pas le détourner son regard de cette magnifique jeune femme. Après la fin du repas, Sachiko proposa à sa petite sœur d'aller se promener dans la forêt derrière. Elle accepta sans hésiter. La forêt était splendide, les branches des arbres faisaient comme un tunnel. Sachiko traîna Yumi loin dans le bois, elles marchèrent plus d'une heure. À la sortie de la forêt elle se retrouva dans un champ de fleur. Sachiko prit la main de Yumi et l'entraîna entre les fleurs.

Viens ici ma petite Yumi

Sachiko la colla contre elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Leurs langues se taquinaient, le baiser fut long et passionné. Sachiko étendu sa petite sœur sur le sol et continua de l'embrasser. Ses mains parcouraient le joli corps de Yumi.

Onee-sama pas ici! On va prendre froid.

Ne t'inquiète pas ma petite Yumi

Mais si quelqu'un nous voyais

Personne ne connaît cet endroit et à part la villa les autres sont très loin, dits Sachiko en glissant ses mains le long des hanches à Yumi

Onee-sama!

Sachiko remonta le t-shirt de Yumi et glissa ses doigts sur sa douce peau. Celle-ci frémit sous les doigts froids de son onee-sama. Sachiko continua de caresser Yumi avec délicatesse, sans pour autant aller plus loin. Les caresses de Sachiko eurent raison de Yumi. Elle laissa sortir de petits gémissements. Sachiko caressa Yumi pendant plus d'une heure, l'embrassant au passage de temps en temps.

De retour de leur ballade, les deux jeunes femmes s'assissent à la table sur la terrasse et commença à faire leur devoir d'été. Sachiko aida Yumi dans ses devoirs. Sous la table leur pied se croisaient et se flattaient. Elles s'arrêtèrent quand…

Mes demoiselles, il est l'heure de diner

Nous arrivons toute suite, rétorqua Yumi en se redressant e sa chaise.

Yumi se dirigea vers la salle a mangé suivie de près par Sachiko. Elles prirent place a la table, tandis que la servante leur déposa une assiette de sandwiche devant elles. Sachiko prit sa fourchette puis son couteau et commença à manger. Yumi fit comme son onee-sama et prit une boucher de son sandwiche.

A la fin de lunch Sachiko conduisit Yumi à sa chambre pour faire une sieste. Elle m'ouvrit la porte et me fit rentrer. Dès que la porte se ferma, Sachiko mit le verrou et sauta littéralement dessus Yumi. Elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Leurs langues se titillèrent, tourbillonnèrent. Elle passa plusieurs fois sa langue sur les lèvres de sa petite sœur. Sachiko entraîna Yumi vers le lit et me fit basculer sur celui-ci. Sans plus attendre, elle déboutonna le chemisier de Yumi et caressa les seins de celle-ci par-dessus la dentelle de son soutien-gorge. Elle fit cambrer Yumi, les bras renversés et appuyés sur le lit. Elle retira le chemisier, retroussa le soutien-gorge par-dessus les seins de Yumi et se mit à mordiller les mamelons avec fébrilité.

C'est bon … continu, dis Yumi en gémissant.

Sachiko continua d'embrasser les seins de sa petite sœur, tandis que ses mains caressaient son bas ventre. Ses doigts sur le corps de Yumi étaient si enivrant, un vrai délice. Sa langue descendit le long du ventre de Yumi, elle frémissait de plaisir. Elle s'attarda, quand elle atteignit mon nombril. Elle le taquina, tourna sa langue autour et le pénétra, même si ce n'étais que ça, Yumi gémit. Sa mouille inonda sa culotte. Elle écarta les cuisses pour l'inviter, ce que Sachiko fit. Elle descendit sa face entre les cuisses de celle-ci. Elle sentit le slip et le retira.

Tu as une odeur délicieuse, ma chérie! Dit-elle avec son sourire moqueur.

Ses yeux ne quittaient pas la fente de Yumi, Sachiko approcha sa bouche et la laqua sur le sexe Yumi. Elle taquina ses lèvres avec sa langue et se mit à lécher le minou de sa petite sœur, en petit coup de langue, comme un chat, elle la buvait littéralement la chatte. Des gémissements s'échappaient d'entre les dents de Yumi. Sa langue tourna autour de son clitoris qui était bandé de plaisir, gorgé de sang, rouge de désir. Elle le suça, le tira, le titilla et le mordilla avec ses lèvres. Des frissons parcouraient le corps de Yumi. Celle ci se cambrais, haletais, elle lâchait des petits cris de plaisir. Yumi ne se contrôlait plus. Elle jouit.

Encore dans un semi engourdissement, Yumi tirais Sachiko ver elle et l'embrassais passionnément. Elle décolla ses lèvres de celle de Yumi et se plaça tête-bêche au-dessus d'elle, puis Sachiko présenta sa chatte à lécher, tandis que Yumi sentit sa langue à l'assaut de la sienne. Sa cyprine coulait le long de sa cuisse. Sans la faire attendre, Yumi remontait sa cuisse jusqu'à sa fente, où elle se mit à la pénétrer avec sa langue. Elle poussait de petits soupirs très alléchants. Puis, Yumi glissait un doigt à l'intérieur de son petit minou, suivi par un deuxième. Sa langue folâtrait dans les poils pubiens de Sachiko, tandis que ses doigts faisaient des vas et vient lents, mais profonds. Le plaisir étais tellement délicieux, ses doigts s'activaient de plus en plus vite en Sachiko. Cette dernière gémissait, se cambra et jouis sur les doigts de Yumi. Celle-ci n'arrêtait pas pour autant les mouvements de pénétration. La mouille de Sachiko coulait sur les doigts de Yumi, tout ce qu'on entendait, était leurs respirations et leurs gémissements. Sachiko commença à pénétrer sa petite sœur, avec ses doigts. Elles continuèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elles jouissent toutes les deux en même temps, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.


End file.
